Inglenook
by Grey Cho
Summary: Pernahkah kau bertemu dengan seseorang sekali saja, tapi tak bisa melupakannya? [AR]


Negara kecil seperti ini cepat atau lambat akan menjadi target. Entah bagaimana aku menyadarinya. Namun, aku terlahir di sini. Apa yang bisa kuperbuat? Orangtuaku menyuruhku tunduk pada nasionalisme dan dengan itu, aku mengikuti serangkaian pelatihan militer sedari kecil.

Mengikuti atasan, aku mengevakuasi beberapa penduduk yang masih berada di dalam rumah. Salah satunya adalah rumah yang tengah kumasuki. Aku melangkahkan kaki layaknya berada di rumah sendiri dan di sebuah ruangan tanpa pencahayaan, seorang gadis duduk memandang keluar jendela. Rambut merahnya tampak indah beradu dengan sinar mentari yang merembes dari kaca jendela. Gadis itu menyadari keberadaanku, tapi dia tak juga menoleh.

"Hei, apakah perang ini hanya mimpi?"

"Aku ingin mengatakan 'iya' dan membuatmu merasa lebih baik. Namun, tidak. Aku akan berterus terang. Kita akan berperang. Karena itu, kau harus pergi ke penampungan."

Gadis itu tak bergeming, masih duduk di atas kursi reyot. Jika saja aku berjumpa dengannya lebih cepat, mungkin semuanya akan berbeda. Mungkin saat ini aku akan mengajaknya pergi ke klub dan kita bisa berdansa semalaman. Gadis ini sangat cantik. Jika saja dia tidak terlahir di sini, mungkin nasibnya akan lebih baik.

Kuroshitsuji © Toboso Yana

(I don't take any profit by publishing this fict)

AR

Phipps/Mey-Rin

Phipps' POV

For Nanas

 **Inglenook**

Kaki ini seolah tak bertulang, begitu ringan untuk kubawa dalam derapku. Jasad demi jasad tergeletak di atas tanah gersang. Asap mengepul di sana-sini. Tembakan silih berkumandang. Ototku seolah mati rasa, tak lagi bisa membedakan mana yang kram dan bukan. Aku hanya ingin melarikan diri dari sini. Itu saja. Kendati harus berlomba dengan peluh dan napas yang memburu. Aku tak lagi peduli, apa yang sudah diinjak oleh kedua kaki ini. Ketika kepala-kepala manusia menjadi pijakanku, ketika darah kuanggap sebagai kubangan biasa, dan ketika rengekan manusia tak lagi menjangkau telinga yang kutulikan.

Pasukan yang negaraku kirimkan untuk menjaga tanah ini, tanah yang telah diledakkan sedemikian rupa, menjadi kerontang dan penuh abu, menuai kekalahan telak. Senjata kami yang ketinggalan zaman tak cukup hebat untuk mengalahkan mereka yang memiliki kartu as, tak cukup kekuatan untuk mengusir mereka pergi dari tanah kelahiranku. Esok atau lusa, jika tak ada pertahanan yang bisa kami bentangkan, jika tidak ada lagi taktik yang bisa dilaksanakan, mungkin bendera lain akan berkibar di sini, mungkin jejak bahwa nama negaraku seringkali kunyanyikan dalam upacara khusus harus kusimpan dalam ingatan rapat-rapat.

Perang selalu seperti ini. Ketika mereka menginginkan wilayah yang lebih luas, mereka akan menginvasi negara kecil seperti kami. Kemarin hari, segar dalam ingatan, aku masih berlatih militer di sekolah, berguyon bersama rekan-rekanku. Alarm lantas menggaung dan penduduk sipil dievakuasi. Sekolah militer yang masih dalam tahap mengandung calon-calon prajurit mau tak mau harus melahirkan prajurit-prajurit siap mati saat ini juga, termasuk aku.

Aku berdiam. Kiri dan kanan begitu sepi. Manusia-manusia lain dalam raidius sepuluh meter dariku telah terbaring. Tak ada yang mengangkat senjata.

"Hei, k-kau …."

Aku menoleh, melihat tubuh prajurit dengan seragam yang sama sepertiku memanggil. Suaranya parau. Dia menelugkup dengan darah merembes dari punggungnya. Aku menghampirinya.

"Tolong, ambilkan botol minuman di saku c-celanaku. Tubuhku kaku tak bisa digerakkan dan aku kehausan," mohonnya.

Aku tidak pernah bermaksud berbaik hati kepada siapa pun. Semenjak perang meletus dan aku menjadi bagian darinya, aku telah mematikan kemanusiaanku. Maka alih-alih menyerahkan botol minuman yang telah kuraih, aku justru menenggak habis isinya, membuat sang pria menatapku dengan sirat tak percaya. Kubuang botol yang telah kosong ke hadapan prajurit menyedihkan itu dan kembali menjauhi medan perang.

Aku lantas berpikir, merenung, siapa dan apa yang sesungguhnya kubela? Jika dengan menyerah pada pihak musuh dan membiarkan negara ini dicaplok bisa meningkatkan kesejahteraan, bukankah itu lebih baik ketimbang harus berontak dan mencetuskan perang? Pendirianku sebagai prajurit, yang belasan tahun ditanamkan oang-orang di sekitarku, perlahan runtuh. Aku tak lagi peduli dengan suara tembakan itu. Kutunjukkan batang hidungku di hadapan komandan musuh seraya mengangkat kedua tangan, mengisyaratkan bahwa aku menyerah. Bendera putih kukibarkan.

"Aku menyerah."

Sang komandan menyeringai melihatku. Dia terkekeh sebelum tertawa seperti kuda. Andai saja situasi tidak segmenting ini, dengan senang hati aku akan memasukkan sepatuku ke mulutnya. Namun, nasibku dipertaruhkan dari negosiasi ini.

"Aku punya permintaan."

* * *

Aku berlari menembakkan senjata laras panjang di tangan, merobohkan satu persatu prajurit yang menghalangi jalan. _Tank_ milik komandan akan segera melewati jalanan ini dan tugasku adalah membersihkan _sampah-sampah_ yang berserakan. Salah seorang prajurit berteriak, mengacungkan telunjuk dengan lancang di depan wajahku ketika aku menghampirinya, memberikan senyuman lebar.

"S-seragammu …? P-pengkhianat! Daniel, k-kau berpihak pada musuh!"

"Daniel?" Aku membeokan nama yang mantan rekanku sebutkan. Alisku terangkat, berpura-pura tak mengetahui nama tersebut. "Sayang sekali, Daniel sudah mati. Mulai hari ini, namaku adalah Phipps. Charles Phipps dan aku adalah prajurit Inggris."

Wajah nyalang rekanku mengocok perut, membuatku ingin terkekeh sejadinya. Namun, suara _tank_ komandan kian dekat, aku tak boleh mengulur waktu. Aku menyuruh rekanku untuk kabur. Kami cukup dekat dulu, dia adalah korban kejahilanku semasa sekolah. Aku tak sampai hati untuk menghabisinya. Bisa-bisa aku dihantui mimpi buruk bermalam-malam. Namun, rekanku tak mau mengindahkan bujukanku. Dia justru mengangkat senjata, menyodorkan moncongnya kepadaku. Bukankah itu keterlaluan? Aku berniat mengampuninya, tapi dia berniat membunuhku.

Aku masih ingin bertahan hidup, jadi sebelum dia berhasil melumpuhkanku, kutembuskan peluru ke dahinya. Kubiarkan matanya terbelalak memandangku.

* * *

Peperangan telah berakhir dengan total korban yang tidak main-main. Bendera Inggris dinaikkan di sini, menunjukkan siapa penguasa wilayah. Aku dan beberapa prajurit memberikan penghormatan kepada bendera yang sebelumnya tak pernah menjadi simbol negaraku.

Aku diadposi oleh komandanku, dibawa ke ibukota, dan disekolahkan di sebuah universitas bernama Weston. Di sanalah aku bertemu dengan seseorang yang akan dijadikan rekanku, dialah Charles Grey. Prestasiku yang menanjak membuat rekomendasi sampai ke tangan, membuatku dikirimkan untuk mengikuti tes demi menduduki posisi sebagai _butler_ ratu.

Aku mendongak melihat ke langit yang selalu mendung. Langit yang seolah tengah memberi cerminan isi hatiku yang sesungguhnya. Tinggal di tempat asing, bersama dengan orang asing, dan bahkan aku merasa asing dengan diriku sendiri. Siapa nama asliku? Ah, aku telah melupakannya, sama seperti melupakan berapa orang yang pernah kubunuh dengan tangan ini.

 _"Aku punya permintaan."_

Aku teringat pembicaraanku dengan ayah angkatku. Permintaan lampauku. Aku meminta prajurit-prajurit itu menjamin keselamatan orang-orang di kotaku. Mereka yang berada di penampungan sebelah barat. Namun, aku tahu pasti, iblis berwujud manusia itu tak akan menuruti permintaanku sekalipun mereka berkata "iya". Mungkin saja satu per satu dari mereka harus bekerja paksa dan mati atau justru menjadi umpan macan-macan petinggi negara. Mungkin saja … mungkin saja pemilik rambut merah waktu itu pun menjadi korban. Pada akhirnya, aku hanya memikirkan diriku sendiri, bukan? Pada akhirnya, hanya aku yang terjamin, bisa merasakan berdiri di sisi sang ratu.

Andai saja saat itu aku menanyakan nama sang gadis, bisakah aku mencarinya sekarang? Terlambatkah? Namun, aku tahu, itu hanyalah retorika. Bagaimana bisa aku mengingat namanya sekalipun tahu ketika namaku saja sudah kulupakan? Namun, seandainya berjumpa lagi, aku ingin mengulurkan tangan padanya dan bersikap lebih lembut. Inggris begitu luar. Dunia ini begitu luas. Di antara banyak manusia, mungkin saja, satu di antaranya adalah dia.

 ** _Fin_**

 ** _*Inglenook means "a partly closed space near a fire"_**

 _—Thanks for reading!_

(Grey Cho, 2017)


End file.
